musikfandomcom-20200229-history
MC Breed
Singles ; Gotta Get Mine : Billboard Hot 100: 96 – 1993 : Hot Rap Singles: 6''' – 1993Billboard: Singles in den Charts ; Ain't No Future in Yo' Frontin' : Billboard Hot 100: '''66 – 1991 : Hot Rap Singles: 12 – Alben ; It s All Good : US: 180 – 1999 ; Big Baller : US: 143 – 1995 ; Funkafied : US: 106 – 1994 ; The New Breed : US: 156 – 1993 ; 20 Below : US: 155 – 1992Billboard: Alben in den Charts MC Breed, bürgerlich Eric Breed (* 12. Juni 1971 in Flint, Michigan; † 22. November 2008 in Ypsilanti, Michigan), war ein US-amerikanischer Rapper. Er arbeitete unter anderem mit den Rappern Too Short, The D.O.C., Warren G und Tupac Shakur zusammen. Mit der Single „Ain't No Future In Yo' Frontin'“ erreichte er Goldstatus. Breed starb am 22. November 2008 an Nierenversagen.News: BREAKING: MC Breed Dies At 36 (englisch) Biografie Breed ist bekannt als der erste kommerziell erfolgreiche Rapper aus dem Mittleren Westen der Vereinigten Staaten.Download MP3 M.C Breed & DFC - HIP HOP/RAP: Hardcore Rap - Rap, Hip Hop MC Breeds erstes Album wurde mit der Rap Gruppe DFC veröffentlicht und trug den Titel MC Breed & DFC. Es erschien über die Plattenfirma SDEG Records. 1992 erschien als MC Breeds Solodebüt das Album 20 Below, danach veröffentlichte er 1993 The New Breed. Darauf folgte eine umfangreiche Diskografie und eine lange Karriere, die zeitweise erfolgreich war, ihn aber nie in den Mainstream führte. Seine höchste Platzierung in den US-Charts gelang ihm 1994 mit dem Album Funkafied, das Rang 106 in der Hitparade Billboard 200 erreichte. Während seiner Karriere schloss er sich verschiedenen Rapszenen an. Zu Beginn seiner Karriere waren er und DFC relativ unabhängig, weil die Gruppe eine der ersten Rapgruppen aus dem Mittleren Westen war. Später schloss er sich The West Coast an und entwickelte sich mehr Richtung G-Funk.Rubrik=album|ID=r58253|NurURL=ja}} allmusic ((( 20 Below > Overview ))) Er war ein Freund des West Coast Rappers Too Short. 1995 arbeitete er mit Dirty South am Hit Big Baller. Rubrik=album|ID=r216092|NurURL=ja}} allmusic ((( Big Baller > Overview ))) Am 2. April 2008 wurde Breed in Flint, Michigan verhaftet, weil er wiederholt keinen Kindesunterhalt bezahlt hatte. Seine Kaution wurde auf 18.000 $ festgesetzt.http://www.xxlmag.com/online/?p=20756 MC Breed Sentenced in Child Support Case Am 5. September 2008 wurde der Rapper ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert und dort künstlich beatmet, nachdem er während eines Basketballspiels ein Nierenversagen erlitten hatte.http://www.sohh.com/2008/09/news-mc-breed-r.html MC Breed Recovering From Kidney Failure Am 22. November 2008 starb Breed im Schlaf.http://allhiphop.com/stories/news/archive/2008/11/22/20715659.aspx Diskografie * 1991: MC Breed and DFC (SDEG/Ichiban) * 1992: 20 Below (Wrap/SDEG/Power Artists/Ichiban) * 1993: The New Breed (Wrap/SDEG/Power Artists/Ichiban) * 1994: Funkafied (Wrap/Ichiban) * 1995: Big Baller (Wrap/Ichiban) * 1995: The Best Of MC Breed (Wrap/SDEG/Power Artists/Ichiban) * 1996: Da Hood Tapes (Ichiban) * 1996: To Da Beat Ch'all (Wrap/Ichiban) * 1997: Saucy (One Puff Music/Wrap/Ichiban) * 1997: Flatline (Wrap/Ichiban) * 1999: It's All Good (Power/Roadrunner) * 1999: 2 for the Show (Roadrunner) * 2000: Rare Breed (Albatross/One Puff Music/RND) * 2001: The Fharmacist (Fharmacy) * 2001: Chopped & Screwed (Ichiban) * 2004: The New Prescription (Urban Music Zone/RED) Weblinks * Todesmeldung * Rubrik=artist|ID=p59152|NurURL=ja}} MC Breed im All Music Guide (englisch) * ChatterBox Erklärung der Familie und des Managements zum Tode MC Breeds (englisch) * Nachweise }} Kategorie:Rapper (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Pseudonym Kategorie:Geboren 1971 Kategorie:Gestorben 2008 Kategorie:Mann en:MC Breed Kategorie:Alle Artikel